Pretending
by Lotte-Bubbles
Summary: Being a Pretender Sucks, what worse is when you abandon you're best chance at living-the Decepticons OCxOC-But I'm a sucker for fluff so tell me who you wanna see with who and they shall have there fluffly time. SoundwavexOC-if you squint


This is my over active-unfocused minds way of coping. This is unbeta-ed so watch out.

tell me if its a load of Bull Shit or not-mmK?

Enjoy-I own Fiery-and Joshua...and the unamed Kenyan Roommate!

Being a pretender wasn't fun-you didn't age like you looked like you should- food was a pain and not something to be enjoyed.

As one I should know, and as one in hiding I know that Autobots scouts are damned better scouts then a Decepticon one.

In my true form...I'm scary to say the least- what a human would call 'medusa' like hair and scarily bright and ever changing optics.

In my more attractive human form I was, and still am often mistaken for some singer called Avril Lavinge, not that I am sure who she is. I merely went online and found I pleasing form.

The teacher had stopped talking, I realized because he'd asked me question- stuttering to fit the part I answered correctly, he harrumphed and went back to his lecture- You'd figure in Australia I'd be safe-that those damn Autobots wouldn't show up-that I could drift from place to place and blend until I had to leave. But alas no such luck, they found me and I've been dodging them for a month, the damn Camaro and its pet always close.

I shuffled out with the other students, Fiery Echo, Wilson-my first name and middle were My Cybertronian name and clan-Wilson was just another human cover up.

I kept my gaze to the ground, heading towards my smallish motor bike, little did people know was that I could add it to my form-giving me real weapons and chance to at least _run_ for my life. I hit something hard but soft, my sensors told me another human.

"Slaggin' Primus" I mutter scooping up what I'd dropped "I'm sorry I..." the words died in my vocaliser, he wasn't a stunning human, tall, brown hair almost tan almost not creamy smooth skin and a small amount of freckles across his nose and cheeks-but his eyes, those electric, light lime green eyes had me stunned-I cheeked-no contact lenses, it was natural.

I put a name to the face- Joshua Fredrickson- I scanned his file-he was by far one of the schools succusses- he was study anything and everything to do with space, physics and quantum mechanics-not to mention the other subjects required to even par take in those subjects.

"umm, no worries...uhh...I'm sorry, I've forgotten your name" he half stuttered out grabbing my hand as I went to leave.

My body had been tuned to human for a long time-I even blushed as one would "I'm Fiery-Echo Wilson...we're in the same physics class" I said smiling softly.

"Fiery, right, Look I'm sorry about running into you" he rubbed the back of his neck shyly " and if you'd let me, I'd uhh, like to make it up to you...over you know...dinner...or something...unless, you know you don't want to-because I totally get that!" he was rambling now and my systems had had a minor crash.

"I'm just really busy-not that I wouldn't want to...but I uhh..." I spoke before I thought-HE'S A HUMAN! - I screamed at my spark-it pulsed madly still when he handed me a scrap of paper.

"Well, let me know then I guess, when you're not busy...or if you free up..." he was stilling quiet shy but before I could protest he had joined the mass of students.

I huffed and hurried away from the main campus- going into the student living spaces my Kenyan roommate was practicing her English again-with a warm smile I passed her and hid in my room. Very little was in it but I quickly hooked into my sat link up with Soundwave-my freaking glitch of a friend still stood by me.

~_the Autobot scout is not within an immediate danger area~_ came the monotone response

~_Thank you Soundwave~ _I cut the link before blaster-the Autobots communications' expert could pick up the increased energy.

I finished off the assignments we'd just been given, using my internal systems to format the information quickly-cross referencing the criteria the whole time-if I didn't receive top marks it was ridged.

A knock on the door caught my interest. I jumped up, speaking in rapid French-the only other langue that my roommate understood- saying I'd get the door. It swung open and my spark dropped into my fuel tanks-Joshua hadn't taken no for answer "is there a reason you're here at 11pm?" I asked teasingly and let him in.

He sat in the couch and motioned for me to sit next to him, I sat cross legged t the other end, my long hair, streaked, all shades of red, Blonde, black, and brown pulled into a lose bun and I was wearing a pair of lose jeans with a baggyish grey singlet and my silver high top customs.

"Well, I... I still felt bad and figured you'd be the sort to be up late-and there's this place downtown, you know in Sydney that's giving out free Pizza, all we gotta do is find it...and I thought you might like something to eat?" he spoke in a rushed blur my audios recording it and replaying it at a normal speed I nodded and smiled.

"sure... why not" 'why not' I told myself was that food did not go down well in my tanks "give me a sec" I ran back to my room and grabbed my ¾ leather jacket with the D'Con symbol in a metallic purple on the back of it at the top of the neck.

Pulling it on a told my half snoozing Kenyan friend I was going out and joined him in the front yard after locking up.

He smiled and we walked to the non-residence car park-my jaw hit the ground- a sleek black 911 turbo Porsche sat there, he opened the door and I slid in, the leather seats were amazingly comfortable and I flashed him a winning smile.

He pulled out an IPhone and told me to hunt down in the Yellow pages the Pizza place. Which I did with help from soundwave in two klicks flat.

The car pulled out and we raced down the road, I caught a glimpse of something gold, silver and a bright yellow before a great wrenching and sheering of metal had the car splitting apart. Screaming as I saw a set of three mechs that spelled doom.

Seeing Joshua knocked out cold in the other side of the car I ignored the looming mechs and pulled him away. He groaned and came to- the sight of three Alien robots had him freaking.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! WHAT THE FUCK!" he scrambled to get back, wincing when he realised his leg and arm were broken badly.

I groaned and glared up at the fragging Autobots "Protecting human life my AFT! Look at HIM!".

Sunstreaker bent down and pierced the ground either side of me and growled.

more-or no more? review and tell me-or alert- if you do that I'm gonna guess you want more?


End file.
